Der finale Schlag
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine hat Snape gerade in der entscheidenden Schlacht um Hogwarts entwaffnet, doch sie kann den finalen Schlag einfach nicht ausführen…


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten.

**Der finale Schlag  
**_(von MrsCatherineWinter)_

„_Expelliarmus!_", schrie Hermine und Snapes Zauberstab flog ihr in die Hand. Sie war so geschockt von ihrem Erfolg, dass sie kurz stehen blieb und verwundert zu Snape sah, der über eine Wurzel gestolpert war und daher nun auf dem Boden lag, sie aber genauso verwundert ansah. Dann fasste sie sich schnell wieder und richtete ihren Zauberstab drohend auf Snape. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

Die finale Schlacht kämpfte zurzeit in Hogwarts und Hermine hatte sich auf Snape gestürzt, als sie ihn in dem Kampfgewimmel entdeckt hatte. Dieser war vor ihr in den Wald geflohen und Hermine war ihm sofort hinterher gerannt. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig Flüche an den Kopf geworfen, bis Hermine den entscheidenden Erfolg hatte. Und nun hielt sie Snapes Zauberstab in ihrer Hand und richtete ihren eigenen auf den am Boden liegenden Zauberer. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille, während beide ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle brachten, die durch das viele Rennen unweigerlich schneller geworden war.

„Na los!", rief Snape höhnisch. „Töte mich endlich! Dann kannst du zurück gehen und dich feiern lassen!"

Hermine sagte kein Wort und sah ihn nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Sie könnte ihn töten, auf der Stelle – doch auch wenn es sich mit ihrer Vernunft überhaupt nicht vereinen ließ, konnte sie es einfach nicht tun, dass wusste sie. Aber das würde sie ihm nicht sagen!

Snape starrte zurück.

„Noch nicht", sagte Hermine betont ruhig, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. „Erst will ich, dass du mir ein paar Fragen beantwortest."

„Wie kommst du dazu, mich plötzlich zu duzen?", fragte er.

„Erstens machst du das auch und zweitens denke ich, dass diese Lage für dich so blöd ist, dass du dich nicht beschweren solltest – über gar nichts!"

Snape blieb stumm und Hermine fuhr fort. „Warum hast du Dumbledore getötet?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Er war der einzige, vor dem Voldemort Angst hatte und du hast ihn getötet. Wolltest du nur den Schulleiterposten haben, oder was?" Sie machte eine kurze Pause, als erwarte sie eine Antwort, doch Snape blieb stumm. „Warum hast du das getan?", rief sie nun lauter und in ihrer Wut kamen ihr die Tränen. „Ich habe immer daran geglaubt, dass du zu den Guten gehörst, für den Orden spionierst und alles daran setzt, Voldemort zu Fall zu bringen. Und dann? Tötest du einfach Dumbledore, verschwindest und kommst als Todesser an die Schule zurück. Wie konntest du das nur tun? War Dumbledore dir so egal? Er war doch immer gut zu dir!" Sie warf ihm die Worte zu, als wären es Giftpfeile, und Snapes Gesicht wurde immer bedrückter. „Und was ist mit mir?", fuhr sie fort und ihre Tränen waren unaufhaltsam geworden. „Warum musstest du meine Welt so erschüttern? Warum musste ich mir am Ende eingestehen, dass ich mich in einen Todesser verliebt hatte? Ja! Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape und habe es immer getan! Und du bist auf Voldemorts Seite und hast einfach Dumbledore umgebracht!"

Und mit diesen letzten Worten fiel sie auf die Knie und fing an, laut zu schluchzen.

Snape war wie erstarrt. Hatte sie ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden? Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde nicht mit der Wimper zucken, ihn umzubringen – und nun so etwas! Es war ihm einfach unbegreiflich. Aber nicht unverhofft…

Langsam stand er auf, ging auf sie zu, hockte sich neben sie und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Es tat ihm weh, sie so leiden zu sehen, und noch mehr, dass er selbst Schuld an ihrem Unglück hatte.

Nach einer Weile realisierte Hermine, was Snape gerade tat. Er hielt sie im Arm und strich ihr sanft übers Haar. Sie wischte sich energisch die Tränen weg und sah ihn an. Er sah sie zurück an.

„Ich bin kein wahrer Todesser, Hermine", sagte er ruhig und sah sie mit einem ehrlichen Ausdruck an. „Ich bin und war immer auf eurer Seite. Ich habe für den Orden spioniert und dem Dunklen Lord falsche oder gefälschte Informationen gegeben. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, ihn zum Stürzen zu bringen. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, dich zu beschützen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, doch dann flüsterte sie: „Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

Er seufzte. „Dumbledore hatte eine tödliche Krankheit, an der er bald verstorben wäre. Draco Malfoy wurde vom Dunklen Lord beauftragt, Dumbledore zu töten. Dumbledore bat mich, ihn im entscheidenden Moment selbst zu töten, um Dracos Seele zu retten, das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords zu erlangen und Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden zu können, um die Schüler beschützen zu können – so weit es mir jedenfalls möglich war."

Hermine sah ihn weiter eindringlich an. „Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht belügst?"

„Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich könnte dich nie belügen." Und dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Hermine erwiderte nach der ersten Verwunderung den Kuss und konnte nicht glauben, was hier geschah. Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet – außer damit!

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, standen sie auf und Hermine gab Snape seinen Zauberstab wieder. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und Snape raunte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, dann wird alles gut werden, du wirst schon sehen."

Hermine nickte, gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und die beiden verließen den Wald auf unterschiedlichen Wegen.

Ende.


End file.
